The Child Of Peace
by taiorakissinginbed
Summary: Sequel to tai'sgirl23 fan fiction, Taken. Tai & Sora are completely happy. Their digimon are living with them and they've got a new baby girl, but a premonition has said she's not going to be normal. Also, Matt's escaped! What's going to happen next?


The Child of Peace  
A Digimon Fan Fiction  
Written By: taiorakissinginbed

Note: This is a sequel to my friend's (tai'sgirl23) fan fiction, Taken. I asked her permission before writing this and she jumped at the idea.

A Few Quick Terms

Trophies & The Cliffs? - Please see chapter four of this story's prequel, Taken.  
Lady Noh - I mention her in this during a morning conversation. Lady Noh was the famous tyrant Nobunaga Oda's wife over 900 years ago, and is a major name in Japanese history.

* * *

Chapter One - The New Kamiya... & A Premonition?

After their ordeals with Matt two years ago Tai and Sora had gotten married, and the sun had just risen on the morning after their wedding the previous day.

Their wedding clothes and undergarments were scattered across the bedroom of their honeymoon suite, and the two of them were cuddled up naked asleep in each other's arms dreaming of what they hoped their future would hold.

Slightly shivering Sora's eyes opened barely, grabbed the sheets and pulled them over herself even more.

Tai whined childishly still fast asleep and attempted to kick the sheets off the bed.

His wife's eyes sprung open. "Tai! Give me those. It's chilly in here!" she shouted pulling them back over herself before realizing he was still asleep. Sora simply smiled thinking to herself, _"He looks so cute like that. Almost like a little puppy."_

Tai yawned opening his eyes barely. "What time is it?" he asked stretching his arms. "We late for scho..?" he began to ask before his eyes focused and his memory returned to him.

Sora giggled. "School? Why would we be late for school? We already graduated years ago." She cuddled even closer rubbing against her husband's chest planting kisses on it and sighed, "Last night was the best experience of my life."

Tai pulled her even closer relaxing his head on his pillows once more and smiled. "You mean the food, the dancing or the sex?" he joked.

Sora grabbed a pillow and hit him playfully. "Tai!" she laughed. "What do you think?" she added sarcastically.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'd say that long night of romance and intimate passion."

His bride climbed on top of him planting more and more kisses to his lips. "Wanna go take a shower and get breakfast?"

"Will you wash my hair for me?" he asked running his left hand index finger up and down her spine.

"Of course, but only if you wash mine," she replied jumping off her husband and out of bed. "Race ya!" Sora shouted running for the bathroom.

Tai jumped out of bed and dashed after her. "Hey! That's not fair!"

Sora playfully tried to close the door on him as he ran in, but he charged the door so fast that he ran right into her knocking them both to the floor. Tai landed on top of her laughing, and Sora blushed slightly.

Noticing the red in her cheeks he asked, "What is it?"

"Ah nothin'. It's just that this is how we were last night."

He smiled. "Yeah, except you had your hands cuffed." Then he got up off the floor and helped Sora to her feet.

After their shower the young couple headed downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast. Since Tai's such a big eater he simply ordered the all-you-can-eat buffet and a coffee and orange juice.

Watching her husband eat she smiled to herself. It was always rather entertaining watching Tai Kamiya try to watch his table manners. Then looking over his shoulder she could see a television set, which had just started the morning news.

_"...and so our beloved soccer champion Tai Kamiya has officially announced that he has quit Japan's National Soccer Team, is getting married," _the newsman announced looking over his papers._ "Excuse me, has gotten married as of yesterday, and will soon be taking over Panasonic Japan as of June twenty-sixth this year."_

"Well, looks like your back in the news again hun," Sora told her husband rubbing her foot against his under the table.

He smiled knowing what she had in mind. "Wanna know how I got my grubby little hands on the company anyhow?"

"Well, it does sort of interest me," Sora replied practically flirting.

"I went back to the spot where I threw my trophies and medals into the water not long after I got out of the hospital two years ago. When Matt had told me to gather them up and go down by the cliffs I had a feeling it was going to have something to do with them getting wet, so I made sure the bag I grabbed was waterproof enough to last a while 'til I could retrieve them again. However, when I pulled them up some other things came with it. An ancient jewelry box, which happened to contain many of Lady Noh's belongings, and a number of her husband's personal armor and weapons. I got almost twenty million US dollars for the artifacts. Then after that, I still had my left over check from my few years of playing soccer, and struck gold while we were out in the cabin area about six months ago. I suppose I really should've told you about the gold find, but I really wanted to surprise you with a custom made engagement ring straight from my own stash.. and then after that..." Tai explained yammering on before he was cut off.

Sora leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips. "You're smarter than some people give you credit for sometimes, you know?" Then laughing she added, "Too bad you can't be like that all the time."

"Hey!" Tai pouted childishly.

"Relax honey. I'm just kidding," she replied before leaning over his ear and whispering, "Let's go sneak into the personal private pool and go skinny dipping," teasing him with another flirt before licking his earlobe quickly to get him going.

---3 Weeks Later---

Sora awoke around nine o'clock only to realize that her husband was gone. Calling his name a few times she got no reply, before she noticed the note on the bedside table next to her. She picked it up and read:

_Sorry sweetheart,_

_I had to leave extra early this morning, seeing as how some other major executive is coming from the US for a big conference meeting. I'll try to be home early today, alright? See you later._

_Love Tai_

Sora smiled and as she went to lay back down on her pillow she suddenly felt sick. She jumped out of bed and dashed for the bathroom.

After two or three times of vomiting in the toilet she asked herself, _"Why am I sick? Maybe I ate something I shouldn't have last night."_ Then up came another dose of barf for Sora to flush down. Looking around the bathroom for a cloth without getting up she noticed the medicine cabinet was open.

Getting up to close it she noticed there was a box covered in wrapping paper with a tag. The young woman picked it up and read:

_To Sora:_

_Hey, I figured since my brother and you have been on your honeymoon you might need this. begins humming to myself_

_From Kari_

"Huh? What something special could I possibly need after coming back from my honeymoon? Everything went smoothly," Sora asked herself aloud. Curious she unwrapped the package only to be confronted with a pregnancy test kit.

---Later That Afternoon---

It was almost five o'clock and Sora was just pulling a beautiful roast out of the oven as she hummed along with the songs being played over the radio. Then she separated the roast potatoes from the meat putting them in a separate bowl, covered it with a pot lid and set them on the table. Next Sora went and began cutting the roast when suddenly the front door opened.

"Hey honey, I'm home," Tai called putting down his briefcase and then signaling someone or some ones to hide behind him in the coat closet.

Sora dropped the knife in her hand and ran out of the kitchen wrapping her arms around her husband. "Tai! I missed you!" she said faking to have been lonely, and pecked him on the lips.

"Missed you too," he replied kissing her back. Then taking a sniff of the air he said, "Something smells good."

"Yeah, that'd be dinner. We're having a nice juicy roast with roast potatoes, corn and baby carrots seasoned in my special sauce. Everything's ready but the carrots, so why don't you go wash your hands and have a seat and relax?"

"Ok, sounds good. Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind, but I invited over a couple guests."

"Huh? Like who? I already talked to everyone today and they all said they were busy." Then noticing a brown tail hanging out the closet doorway she realized who the guests were and hugged Tai. "You actually brought Agumon and Biyomon home? Oh Tai, I love you so much!"

"I thought they should move in with us and be part of the family. What d'you think?"

"I think it's great! Now we're going to have three new Kamiyas to this home," she shouted overwhelmed with excitement.

"Three? Where did you get three from?" he asked clueless as usual.

"Oh My God! Sora, You're Actually Pregnant?" Biyomon screamed excitedly.

"HUH? Sora, are you really...?" Tai asked lost for even enough words to finish his sentence.

Hugging Biyomon she stood up still holding her and nodded smiling. "Yup. Looks like we'll have to clear out two of the spare bedrooms; one for the digimon and the other for the little bundle of joy."

"You mean we have to share a room?" Agumon asked.

"Yes. We'll just have to set it up with a shoji in between your two parts of the room," Sora replied a little annoyed that Agumon hadn't said a thing about the baby.

After setting up a decent enough temporary place for the digimon to sleep that night they had dinner, watched some television and went to bed.

Pulling the sheets over herself Sora kissed her husband. "Good night honey."

Tai simply kissed her back and replied, "Sweet dreams precious."

Then their eyes shut and slipped into deep slumber.

A weird blurry vision appeared in front of Sora. It looked like it was supposed to be someone she knew, but she couldn't tell who it was 'til the voice spoke.

"Sora, do you remember me? I'm Kiyone Moroika, the Elite Guardian of Fate. I know this may come off very bible-like to you, but the child you're carrying is destined to fulfill an ancient prophecy. Her name shall be Trina, and she will be the savior to all human's hatred. She will be the child of peace and a fellow DigiDestined..."

Suddenly Sora awoke in a deep sweat. "Huh? What was that about?" she asked herself. "That was just too weird. Well, the 'Kiyone Moroika' in my dream was right about one thing. It did come off very bible-like." After a few minutes she just let it slip from her mind and went back to sleep.

---Nine Months Later---

Sora had completely forgotten about her strange dream she'd had, and had just given birth to Tai's and her own first born baby girl. Even though the young woman had amnesia of the dream she'd had months ago she decided by her own will to name the baby Trina.

Little did anyone really know what they had started or would finish...

* * *

Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed chapter one. I'm already working on #2. Oh, and if you're one of the people who's been waiting practically forever on chapter four of _'A Call For A Princess'_ you might have to wait a bit longer. I'm having a bit of a writer's block with that one. I think it's mostly cuz the chapter's going to be to clear up everything that happened in the past, so I have to work with the flashbacks from the previous chapters to make it work. Anyway, see you again for _'Chapter Two - Matt's Escaped?'_.

* * *


End file.
